


Of Blue Balls and Digging up the Vice-Commander's Past

by toshishi05



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bisexual, Fabricated Past, He's legal when all the sex stuffs happen, M/M, Slight Sluttykata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshishi05/pseuds/toshishi05
Summary: They were making love and Gintoki found out that Hijikata had a wild past. Before he could hear more about it, his workaholic lover left him with blue balls for work!Depiction of Gintoki x Hijikata and (warning!) Sougo somewhat obsessed with Hijikata.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 34





	Of Blue Balls and Digging up the Vice-Commander's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by various doujins and hence please excuse if the story feels somewhat familiar!
> 
> Gladly welcome comments, criticisms and suggestions for improvement :3

“Hey… not so rough,” said Hijikata in a breathy voice. They hadn’t seen each other for 2 weeks now due to Hijikata’s busy work schedule. Gintoki couldn’t hold it back anymore and was aggressively stripping and kissing his lover all over.

“It tickles…” Hijikata chuckled.

“You should be feeling more than just tickles,” Gintoki snickered.

“Well, you’re definitely making me hot all over.” Hijikata moaned lightly as he made his usual rebuttal. He then noticed Gintoki poking his rock-hard member against his entrance.

“Wait, you’ll have to prep me first! It’s been a while,” said Hijikata hastily.

“Of course I will! What do you take me for? I’m not putting it in yet, I’m just pressing it against you slightly,” Gintoki explained all flustered. “Gin-san is not that kind of man, just so you know.”

Hijikata chortled, “Pffft… I totally thought that you were exactly the type of man that would ram it in immediately.”

Gintoki gulped seeing his lover giggling endearingly. His dick got even harder.

“Hmm… maybe I should’ve prep myself before I came. Though, I didn’t have the time to and wanted to come to you as soon as possible. Oh, maybe I should use that thing again, then I would be prep on my way to you. I think I still have that butt plug from back then…,” Hijikata muttered to himself.

“Wait, what? What do you mean…butt plug from back then?” Gintoki thought he was hearing things. His always serious, nicotine-addict and mayonnaise fanatic lover owned an anal plug? From back then?

“Oh, well, just something from back then. An uninteresting and long story. More importantly…” said Hijikata as he tightened his grip on Gintoki’s dick.

“Ahn…” Gintoki moaned in pleasure, but he quickly snapped out of it and said, “No, I want to hear about it. I don’t care if it was not interesting, I just want to know more about you.” Gintoki tried to say it as calmly as he could. He wasn’t really jealous, they were adults and they had to have a fling or two when they were younger. They weren’t each other’s first man, but so what? It was just that… Gintoki realized that he didn’t really know much about his lover’s past, and he felt like he wanted to know more about Hijikata.

Suddenly, HIjikata’s phone rang.

Hijikata quickly got up and answered his phone, “Hello, this is Hijikata speaking. Oh, right now? It’s…nothing. What? You finally found their hideout? Okay, I’m nearby and I’ll be there. Make sure to get Sougo as well.”

Hijikata took a glance at Gintoki and said, “I have to go, get up.”

He rushed to straighten his clothes and leave the room, but before he left, he gave Gintoki’s dick a quick peck, “Sorry, I’ll contact you when I’m done.” He then proceeded to leave the hotel room.

Gintoki bellowed in despair, “Nooooooooo! Don’t leave me and my dick hanging!”

***

Two weeks later.

“Oh, danna. Fancy meeting you here,” said Sougo.

“Oh, it’s you, Souichirou-kun,” replied Gintoki lazily. But his eyes were probing frantically, trying to see if that person was with the prince of sadist.

“It’s Sougo, danna. If you’re looking for that person, he’s not with me now,” said Sougo.

Gintoki sighed deeply.

“What’s wrong, danna? You’re not snapping back like usual,” said Sougo without any ill intention.

“…do you really want to hear about this?” Gintoki was disappointed. He hadn’t seen his lover in two weeks now, even though he promised that he would contact him!

“Oh, as I thought. You knew that I know,” said Sougo as he ordered a plate of dango and a cup of tea.

“Ne, Souichirou-kun. What do you know about his past, before he met Kondou?” Gintoki inquired.

“It’s Sougo, danna. Well, what do I get in return?” said Sougo as he took a big bite of his dango.

“Sighhh… my dick’s about to explode and he left me hanging with some juicy past of him,” Gintoki complained.

“Danna, saying that doesn’t make me want to help you,” said Sougo, though his ears perked when he heard the words “his juicy past”. He heard that Hijikata was a wild one before he met Kondo-san, but he didn’t know the details. Now his curiosity was piqued.

Sougo paid the shop keeper and stood up, “I don’t know anything, but here’s a gift.” Gintoki caught the item that Sougo threw to him. It was a box of strawberry-flavoured condom.

“He’s taking a day off tomorrow,” said Sougo as he walked away.

Gintoki was elated upon hearing that. He was disappointed that he didn’t get any information about Hijikata’s past after trying to rile up the prince of sadist, but his lover was having a day off tomorrow. That could only mean one thing.

Gintoki whistled happily as he walked to a payphone and dialled a number, “Hey, I heard that you have off tomorrow…”

***

“You sure left me hanging for a long time,” said Gintoki. They had a meal at their usual diner and got a room in a hotel nearby.

“I’m sor…” Gintoki kissed Hijikata before he could finish his sentence.

“It would be weird to hear you apologize. Well, I’m used to it by now. But you know, you should at least call me and let me know. Not even one call in two weeks,” said Gintoki nonchalantly.

“…” The feeling of guilt dawned upon Hijikata.

“I will do so in the future, I’m sorry,” said Hijikata earnestly.

Gintoki was taken aback by his honesty and stared at his adorable lover lovingly, “Well, there’s something you can do in return.”

Hijikata frowned, “No choking.”

Gintoki smirked, “No, no. No kinky plays this time. But, well, you see.” Gintoki couldn’t get his words out.  
  
“…what?” asked Hijikata worriedly. His lover was sadistically on par with the prince of sadist from their group. He didn’t know and didn’t want to know what was going on in his head right now.

Gintoki took a deep breath and said, “I want to know about your past before you met Kondou. You know, that butt plug story you left hanging from like, _two weeks ago_.” Gintoki deliberately emphasized on “two weeks ago”, hoping to guilt Hijikata into telling his story.  
  
Hijikata lowered his head and grimaced, “It’s not something glory at all and I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just joking. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” said Gintoki concernedly. He wanted to find out, but he didn’t want his lover to be in distress because of it.

“But… if it’s you, I guess…” muttered Hijikata under his breath. “It’s really not a past that I’m proud of. I mean, I don’t think you will think badly of me even after finding out about it. You’re just not that kind of person. Well, it’s not really something bad. I was just young and careless, and a bit wild back then,” Hijikata ranted.

Gintoki smiled, “Yeah, don’t worry. I won’t mind it, I just… really want to know more about you. Look, I don’t have a past that I’m proud of either.”

“Yeah, that’s right! I don’t know your past either, you’ll tell me about your’s next time, okay?” Hijikata suddenly yelled.

“Yes, will do,” said Gintoki lovingly as he kissed his lover on the forehead.

***

Hijikata left the village at a tender age of 11 after the horrible incident. His brother protected him from the bandits and got hurt. The young Hijikata was enraged and attacked the bandits in return. But when his family came out of the house, all they saw was Hijikata holding the knife and people were lying down on the ground in pools of blood, including Tamegorou. They quickly assumed that Hijikata was the one that attacked Tamegorou.

Hijikata ran away but he had nowhere to go. He slept in abandoned sheds during the night and foraged for food in nearby farms and forests during the day. Sometimes, he would even steal offerings from Jizo statues. One day, he fainted by the road from hunger. Luckily, a restaurant owner saw him and carried him to her restaurant.

She gave him some water and offered him a bowl of gyudon. Hijikata gulped down the bowl of rice topped with beef hastily.

“…it tastes good, thank you very much,” said Hijikata flusteredly as he wiped his mouth with his worn-out yukata’s sleeve after gulping down the food so barbarically.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I love it when children eat well,” the owner smiled as she said, “I used a secret ingredient. Do you want to guess what it is?”

 _“Secret ingredient? It did taste different than a normal gyudon. It was tangy and sour, but it would leave you with a sweet aftertaste_ ,” thought Hijiakta to himself.

The owner smiled seeing Hijikata thinking so hard about it, she then revealed the answer, “It is mayonnaise, my dear.”

“Mayonnaise?” Hijikata exclaimed. From then on, Hijikata became a lunatic mayonnaise lover, topping a big portion of it on every food he ate.

To satisfy his mayonnaise addiction, Hijikata had to earn some money. The owner offered him to work at her restaurant, but he rejected her offer. He didn’t want to bother her any further. And so, Hijikata picked up some odd jobs around the village he was in and would often spend his nights at the abandoned temple in the village. At times, his job warranted him to search for a cat. At times, he was an escort for some merchant. And from time to time, he would go back to the restaurant to help the owner with some manual labour. In return, the owner would give him a big bowl of gyudon topped with mayonnaise.

After doing several escorting jobs, Hijikata gained an appetite to fight. An appetite to grow stronger and win fights so that he could be stronger to protect the people he loved in the future. Before he left the village to venture to a bigger city, he thanked the owner one last time. The owner stared at Hijikata’s back until it disappeared from her sight. She was filled with many emotions but was glad that the boy from back then was all grown up. One thing she didn’t know was that she opened a new door for Hijikata and that he would only get more and more devoted to mayonnaise.  
  
Hijikata arrived at the city and life was more chaotic than before. Fights arose constantly and Hijikata realized that the people in the city were much stronger than him. Soon, he developed an indescribable sexual attraction towards people who were stronger in fights than him. He would sleep with them out of pure admiration or in return for a favour. The people didn’t mind it, in fact, they liked him cause he was such a pretty lad. Hijikata slept with all kinds of men and women, and in return, he learned fighting skills from them or got food and shelter from them, but he never gave them his name.

Though, things were not all rainbows and unicorns. Hijikata was generally well-liked, but there was still a group of people who hated his guts and hated the practice of nanshoku. One night, a group of thugs drugged and dragged him to the forest. They ganged up on him and threw punches at him. Hijikata was beaten up really badly in no time. He tried to fight back, but he didn’t stand a chance to win against a group of people. On top of that, he was drugged and his body wouldn’t move as he wanted it to. He was beaten up until he was all battered and the thugs just left him by the roadside.

***

Hijikata finally opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being beaten up unfairly by the group of cowardly thugs. He trembled as his body ached all over the moment he woke up. He then heard a loud hearty voice next to his ears saying, “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Hijikata tried to focus his gaze on the big burly, gorilla-looking man before him, this person probably rescued him and beat up the thugs. He then tried to sit up.

“No, no! Don’t move, you’re severely injured!” yelped the gorilla-looking man.

Hijikata laid back down on the futon. The gorilla-looking man was right, he shouldn’t move and he was in tremendous pain. He thanked the man, “I thank you for rescuing me. In return, I’m capable of doing any favour for you, including any sexual favours. You can ask for anything you want of me.” Hijikata stated his usual line and was prepared for anything that the man was going to ask for. But instead, the man started sobbing.

“No, please don’t say that. I didn’t rescue you to ask for favours in return! What have you been going through all these time that leads to that being the first thing that came to your mind, after waking up from being severely injured!” the man wailed, “No, please. I don’t want anything in return. All I want is that you recover properly and be healthy again.”

Hijikata felt warm inside. It had been long since someone cared for him so sincerely. He turned his head to the side, away from the man as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“My name is Kondou, Kondou Isao. What’s yours?” said the man cheerily while still sniffling and sobbing.

“Hijikata Toushirou,” answered Hijiakta softly.

“Toshi it is! Nice to meet you, I’ll be in your care,” said Kondou loudly as he smiled brightly.

Hijikata then heard two voices coming from outside the room.  
  
“Sou-chan, don’t run!” wailed a soft-spoken woman.

“I heard Kondou-san’s loud voice! Let’s go see what’s going on!” squeaked a young child.

The two of them barged into the room and they both gasped, “Oh, he’s awake!”

“Mitsuba-dono, Sougo. Meet Toshi!” said Kondou cheerfully. The room was soon filled with laughter, and Hijikata secretly promised to himself that he would get stronger to protect these people who saved him.

***

“Are you disgusted with me now?” Hijikata asked carefully as he stared at Gintoki who was quiet for a while now.

Gintoki didn’t say anything. Instead, he glomped onto Hijikata and hugged him tightly. “Of course not! I’m just… I want to go back in time and protect you from back then!” he said as he buried his head into Hijikata’s firm chest.

Hijikata giggled in relieve, “Don’t be silly, I don’t need your protection.”

Gintoki was relieved that Hijiakta honestly told him about his past. But at the same time, he felt frustrated that he couldn’t do anything for him and was mildly uneasy after hearing the name “Mitsuba”.

“Can I ask you a question?” asked Gintoki meekly.

“…go ahead,” Hijikata replied.

“Why didn’t you accept…Okita’s sister’s feeling?” said Gintoki.

“…well, as I said from before, I don’t want to endanger her nor snatch her happiness away from her. And that… I think I’m just not good enough for her, with my past and the man I was,” Hijikata answered.

Gintoki hid his bitter smile, he knew that Hijikata probably loved Mitsuba a lot and she held a special place in his heart that Gintoki could never replace. Though, he agreed with Kondou that Hijikata ought to treat and think better of himself. He was a great man, not a great lover due to his workaholic and violent tendencies, but he was definitely a very special person to Gintoki. And Gintoki knew that it was the same for him too.

“Well, well, well. So you sleep with me because I am stronger than you then?” said Gintoki jokingly, trying to liven up the atmosphere in the room.

“Why, you!” Hijikata squawked as he flipped Gintoki over and rode on top of him.

They both laughed and started to kiss each other passionately. Gintoki grabbed Hijikata’s ass and brushed his fingers against his entrance. He was surprised that there was something in there.

“Wait… is this?” Gintoki squealed.

“Well, I thought of preparing myself before I meet up with you,” said Hijikata as he blushed involuntarily, “But don’t worry, it’s a new one. I bought it especially for you.”

Gintoki grinned at his shy yet provocative lover, “It was in you the whole time? Sexy.”

Gintoki took out the box of condom and they made love tenderly to each other until dawn.

***

In a room in the barracks.

Sougo stared into nothingness with the headphones on his head. He didn’t think that they would bring up his sister.

“Bastard Hijikata,” he muttered to himself.

“Whatever, now I have more things to blackmail him with,” he said again to himself. He took off his headphones and stared at the recording file on his laptop that was named “The demon vice-commander’s love adventure”.


End file.
